


Leave A Note For Me

by Fanfan_la



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, mentioned!xiuris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does popular soccer striker, Luhan, managed to woo our shy, new kid, Sehun? By leaving notes on his locker, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave A Note For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://awkwardnarturtle.tumblr.com/post/137002422316/truenerd52-mimimumbles-ranchoakley?utm_campaign=SharedPost&utm_medium=Email&utm_source=TumblriOS) and [this](http://the-ticking-hands-of-time.tumblr.com/post/142225097287/littlesurra-a-little-gothic-kitten?utm_campaign=SharedPost&utm_medium=Email&utm_source=TumblriOS) (the ending is a bit different from each other).
> 
> And as a side note: I hope Kai and Krystal have a long and happy relationship together, and that it won't crash and burn like Baekhyun and Taeyeon's one (because that was really sad).
> 
> Anyhow, read on!

"Huh..." Sehun sighed in exhaustion, leaning against his locker. It was only the first week at his new school and he was ready to keel over.  
  
At first, he wasn't so keen on the idea of moving schools because he wouldn't see his best friend nearly so often as he used to, but Kris did say that he'd visit next week or so and even sleepover on the weekend, which did ease his anxious heart a little. It did help that unlike his other high school (from where Kris became his only friend), the students were pretty friendly, even if only polite at best. Obviously, they had their fair share of assholes and pretentious pricks lurking around in his current school, but for the most part, they left him alone.  
  
Glancing behind him, Sehun sighed as he spotted a figure with the same red snapback on, staring at him. Again. _'This is the third time today, and tenth time this week! Honestly, I don't understand why he keeps staring. Is it because I'm the new kid? Nah, there are five other new students apart from me.'_ Sehun thought, opening his locker to shove his folder and books in, and then grabbing his next subject books. _'He is really attractive though, from the glimpses I've seen of him... Oh hush, Oh Sehun! Stop thinking about it!'_ He shook his head. When he had turned to look in the direction of his follower (he didn't want to use stalker in his head, otherwise he'd freak himself out), he had disappeared. "Huh, he's gone," Sehun mused aloud, before shrugging.   
  
As Sehun keyed in the numbers for his locker, he noticed passers-by giggling or pointing in his direction. "Read it!" Said one girl to her friend, trying to hide her laugh as she walked past the confused male. As more students walked by, they all began chattering behind him while staring, pointing, laughing or a combination of the three.  
  
Trying not to look affected by the sudden attention, Sehun furrowed his eyebrows nervously. _'Maybe there's a "make fun of me" note on my back,'_ he thought. Reaching behind his back with his two hands, he grasped at his backpack, only for his fingers to wrap around a piece of paper taped to his bag. He pulled it off and brought it down to read it, only for his face to turn into an embarrassingly bright red tomato as he spotted a phone number scrawled on it and message written obnoxiously.   
  
_CALL ME <3\. From Luhan, the Chinese boy in the red snapback._  
  
"Oh my god," Sehun choked, feeling highly self-conscious now that he knew what everyone else was laughing about. He held on tight to the paper, crumpling the edges. Then, he heard a cough near him, and nearly had a heart attack when he turned his head to see Luhan - the boy in the same red snapback who would stare at him whenever he was in the same room - smirking at him and raising his hands up into shooting-heart-with-a-gun gesture. The male's face only went redder as Luhan made loud _pew pew pew_ noises and winked before disappearing round the corner again.  
  
Sehun died a little on the inside as the student body began to stare at him, and he fled to class, covering his face the entire time.  
  
xXx  
  
"...And then, I did that 'pew pew pew' motion and did the wink! The wink, the one makes the ladies and gents fall all over the place!" Luhan proudly said, acting out his little story. He ignored the tables of surrounding groups giving him weird looks because he could do whatever he wanted, even at the cafeteria table. He was their most popular soccer striker, after all. If that didn't include some perks like getting away with doing weird shit while eating, then what was point in having perks at all?  
  
Next to him, Minseok could only sigh as he watched his best friend being his embarrassingly self, opting to eat his fries over watching the display. "You mean the one where it makes you look like you're going to shit yourself?" He asked drily.   
  
"That's not true!" Luhan squawked indignantly. "I do not look like I'm about to shit myself!"   
  
"Not all the time," Minseok agreed. "Only half. The other half of the time you look like you're three seconds away from boning your crush into the floor."  
  
"Minseokie!" Luhan whined, shaking the older male's arm. "Why are you being like this? You're so mean!"  
  
"I'm only mean because you're an idiot. An embarrassing, noisy idiot," Minseok snorted. He slid his arm out of Luhan's grip and pulled out his phone, smiling as he noticed a new text message.  
  
For being the idiot he was, Luhan was pretty observant. And nosey. "Who that? Oh, is it your boyfriend again? What did he say?" He asked, leaning over to see what had been texted to his best friend.  
  
Minseok steadily leaned away from Luhan, and typed a quick message before putting his phone back in his pocket. "Yes, that was my boyfriend, and no, I'm not telling you what he said. That's my business."  
  
"Ha, I bet he texted you something dirty," Luhan grinned, before making a face. "And why the hell haven't I met him yet? Best friends aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other!"  
  
Minseok rolled his eyes at Luhan's exclamation. "It wasn't anything dirty, pervert. And you haven't met him yet because he lives in the suburbs area, and goes to a different high school." He sighed. "Look, if you must know, he's coming to visit me soon. Said something about how his best friend moved to this school about a week ago, and that he was going to kill two birds with one stone by coming over. So, I suppose you'll get to meet him then."  
  
Luhan whooped, earning a light slap from the other male. "I can't wait to meet the guy who's been making my best friend smile," Luhan said happily, rubbing his head to ease the faint sting from Minseok's hit.   
  
Next to him, Minseok shook his head at Luhan's cheesy words, but smiled, glad that the male cared so much about him. Minseok was about to say something to change the subject, when a tall blonde rushed over to the table he and Luhan were sitting on.  
  
Luhan's face lit up brightly as he spotted his crush, Oh Sehun, standing in front of him in his cute, pink sweatshirt and white tight-fit jeans, a flustered look on his pretty face. Before he could even open his mouth to cry out in triumph - because surely this meant Sehun liked him enough come and talk to him? - he instead cried out in surprised pain as lithe hands flattened his face and a piece of paper covered his eyes. As he lifted the paper out of his eyes, Luhan saw a flurry of ashamed pink, white and blonde disappear past the cafeteria door.  
  
Mildly disgruntle as he realised that his crush had run away from him without even saying hi, Luhan pulled the piece of paper taped to his red snapback to see what it said, not even noticing Minseok peeking over his shoulder to see.  
  
_~~I do not own- I have no-~~ I don't have a mobile phone ^_^' Sorry!_  
  
In rushed, rounded handwriting with the first two lines scribbled out, was the innocent note explaining Sehun's predicament. It even came with a cute little drawing of Sehun's chibi face with the bubble around the apologetic word.  
  
Staring at the note a little longer, Luhan eventually melted into his hands, burying his face into them as he tried not to squeal in public vicinity. There's were borderline acceptable things to do in the cafeteria, and squealing from the soccer striker was not one of them.  
  
"He's so- so- so cute!" Luhan breathed into his hands, fighting the urge to roll around on the floor from the amount adoration he was feeling.  
  
Minseok sniggered next to him, almost being able to see the imaginary love hearts radiating from his friend. "You've got it bad, Luhan."  
  
Luhan groaned in response.  
  
xXx  
  
Sehun gnawed on his lip as he made his way to his locker to fetch his next set of books for his afternoon lessons, still dwelling on what he did at lunch yesterday. He shoved the paper into Luhan's face and ran off like a little baby, and then he didn't go near his locker for the remainder of the day and the next morning, just so he could avoid an interaction with the male. He actually remembered feeling Luhan's nose flattened under his push, and he frowned slightly, wondering if he hurt the other male by accident. He hoped not, or that would suck, as he did want to get to know Luhan better.  
  
When Sehun reached his locker, he noticed a note with familiar handwriting stuck to it and quickly pulled it off, hoping no one saw it.  
  
_Meet me by the soccer field's red goalie net in ten minutes. (P.S. I really liked the pink sweatshirt you were wearing yesterday)._  
  
Reading Luhan's words made Sehun instantly flush, and he looked around to see if anyone saw his face go all pink and match his pale pink jeans. He thought he saw a red snapback and a face looking at him from around the corner, but he blinked to see nothing there and shrugged his shoulders. He was probably seeing things because he was thing of Luhan too much over the last couple of hours...  
  
_'Omo!'_ Sehun patted his warm cheeks, trying to not think about the Chinese male in question. Putting the note in his pocket, he shoved his books back inside his locker and decided to go and meet Luhan, even if he had to bunk his last AP Calculus class. It wasn't like he would miss too much anyway.  
  
Nodding his head in a rare show of determination, Sehun took a deep breath in and began walking in the direction of the soccer field, intending to be a little bold for once. _'Fighting, Oh Sehun!'_ He cheered, steeling himself.  
  
Sehun walked down the empty hallway that was usually full of wandering students, which only made him more aware of what he was doing, making him feel a little anxious. He never skipped class, not even when he was feeling sick, needing a toilet break, or tired. The only time he wasn't in class was because he was at home ill or off for the school holidays. It was a strange feeling, to be purposely skipping a lesson to meet a handsome boy who liked him, at the soccer field. A sudden noise startled him as he continued to walk, and Sehun began to walk faster until he was practically running towards the field, scared that he had been seen by a hall monitor, or worse, a teacher.  
  
It only took him a few moments to reach the wide expanse of the field, spotting the red goalie net close by as he slowed his run to jog over to it. Panting a little, Sehun tried to catch his breath as he glanced around for Luhan, even though he was a couple of minutes early. When a small breeze brushed past, Sehun shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling a little chilly and hoping Luhan would appear soon.  
  
A tap on the shoulder startled Sehun, making him jump a little before smiling, glad Luhan had made it. He turned around with a grin, only for it to slowly slide off his face as he found himself standing in front of three menacing students.  
  
"You..." The smallest one frowned, who could almost be as cute as Sehun's best friend if it weren't for the scary eyes directed at him.  
  
"Uh..." Sehun stuttered, cowering back despite being taller than two out of the three. The students stepped closer, closing in on him as he continued to walk backwards, glancing around for any sign of the teen he was supposed to be meeting. _'Luhan, where are you?'_  
  
xXx  
  
Luhan whistled happily, glad that he had seen Sehun read the note he had left on his locker earlier, and that the other male was going to meet him at the soccer field. He would have got there first, except he had to make sure to pick up something from his cousin before doing anything else, so he was sure Sehun was there by now. Walking a little faster as to not keep the younger waiting, Luhan made his way to the soccer field, only to hear a small scream coming from that particular direction.  
  
Immediately thinking of the worst, Luhan ran the rest of the way, gasping in surprise as he spotted three students surrounding his crush on the ground and cornering him into the audience stands. Without even hesitating, Luhan charged towards the aggressors surrounding his innocent crush and fly-kicked the tallest one in the stomach, making him fall to the ground in pain.  
  
Turning around to check on Sehun, he crouched down and grabbed the younger male's shoulder, inspecting him carefully with a concerned look. "Sehun-ah! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they touch you?" Luhan babbled, hands making its way to Sehun's face to look for any bruises.  
  
Sehun sent him a reassuring but baffled smile in answer. "Luhan, I'm fine."  
  
Luhan blinked, just as confused as the younger. "But- but I heard you scream?"  
  
"I just feel backwards, that's all," Sehun explained, dusting himself off as he got up, leaving Luhan still crouching down. "The tall one was going to help me up, but then you came in and... Fly-kicked him?" Sehun ended his sentence in a questioning tone.  
  
"I thought... I thought they were harassing you or something!" Luhan exclaimed, looking at little embarrassed as the situation was dawning on him.  
  
The soccer striker and his young crush turned to look at the male that had been kicked down who was whimpering in pain. The shorter one with the angelic face helped the injured male up while the one with the wide eyes gave them a fierce glare, clearly upset about how Luhan had hurt his friend.  
  
"All we were going to do was give the kid detention slip for running down the hallways," the one with the wide eyes said disapprovingly. "You didn't have to attack Tao because of it! Why, I should just drag you to the headmaster's office for assault as well!"  
  
"We're so sorry!" Sehun immediately bowed to the trio in front of him. Luhan copied Sehun's stance, feeling a little guilty for attacking without warning.  
  
The one with the angelic face pulled the fierce one back and shook his head. "Kyungsoo, leave it. They didn't mean any harm."  
  
"Junmyeon, honestly, you're too nice sometimes..." The two guilty students heard the scary male shake his head and mutter under his breath, but they kept looking at the nicer one.   
  
The male named Junmyeon turned to the two in front of him and continued as if he didn't the other comment. "It's okay, kids. Neither of you meant to hurt anyone without reason, and I sure you didn't mean it."   
  
Both Sehun and Luhan nodded their heads furiously in answer to Junmyeon's statement. "We're very sorry!" They said again, bowing at a straight 90-degree angle towards the injured male.  
  
The tall one named Tao gave them a weak smile, shaking his hands in gesture. "It's okay, really. I'm really okay," he repeated, looking at Kyungsoo in an attempt to stress his point.  
  
The fierce one scoffed but let it go with huff. "Well, next time, don't run down the hallway, got it?" He said, handing Sehun a detention slip. The male agreed readily, waving politely at the hall monitor trio as they left, secretly thankful they had asked no questions about why he was on the soccer field and not in class.  
  
Next to him, Luhan rubbed his head, still feeling a little embarrassed about the whole misunderstanding. He turned to Sehun, intending to apologise, only to notice that the younger was staring at him with a blank look on his face. Luhan felt himself sweat-drop. "...Oops?" He watched the younger open his mouth, as if to say something, before closing it again, and then he felt a light tap of Sehun's fist poking his arm. "What...?"  
  
"...Idiot," Sehun muttered, his face going red as he blurt out the next words. "My stupid heroic idiot."  
  
Luhan gaped at Sehun for a few seconds before it melted into a wide grin, finding the boy's blush absolutely adorable. "Making claims already, Sehun-ah?"  
  
"...No...?" Sehun shied away from the older male, only for his wrist to be grabbed and his whole body pulled back towards Luhan. Their faces were nearly touching, and Sehun almost buckled from the sheer pressure and close proximity, but Luhan held him up firmly with an arm around his waist. "L-Luhan..." Sehun managed to stutter out.  
  
"Yes...?" Luhan quirked his mouth and waited for Sehun to say something. All he got was a hand suddenly grasping his shirt, and he felt himself being pulled forwards. Soft lips pressed against his, hesitant but eager to please, and Luhan couldn't help but melt into it, deciding to take the lead and guide an inexperienced boy into a passionate kiss.  
  
It only took Sehun a few seconds later to push away, gasping for breath when he realised that holding it was probably not the best idea. He avoided direct eye contact with Luhan, expecting the older male to be disappointed by the short kiss, but instead he heard a small chuckle.  
  
"You're really cute, you know that?" Luhan said, putting an arm around Sehun's waist. "Don't look so embarrassed about losing your breath. It was your first kiss, right?" In answer, he got a small nod from the younger. Luhan grinned and took his hat off his head, placing it over Sehun's hair backwards as the latter gave Luhan a confused look. "It's so I can see your face better," he explained. "Okay, now look at me."   
  
Sehun did as asked and looked down at the slightly short male, gasping when Luhan's hand traced his bottom lip. "Luhan?"  
  
Luhan held a soft, adoring look in his eyes. "I'll teach how to kiss better, if you really want. First lesson - relax and breathe through your nose," he said gently, diving in for another kiss before Sehun could even react.  
  
"L-Luhan-!"   
  
It only took warm hands to coax Sehun gently into it, but by then, as his eyes closed, it felt like the world was his oyster, and Luhan was right in the middle of it all.  
  
xXx  
  
The shrill noise of the bell rang through the halls as piles of students began piling out of their classrooms, eager to get out of the hole they called school.  
  
"Again?" Sehun grumbled half-heartedly as he spotted another note stuck to his locker when he had got closer. "Oh, wait."  
  
_Date? Just say when & where. Luhan~<3_  
  
Despite their first kiss happening almost a two weeks ago, Luhan had continued to sent random but sweet messages by taping them to his locker, but had yet to ask him out on a date until today. Sehun quickly snatched the note away from curious eyes and shoved all his books into the locker, already very aware of the large female population behind his back fangirling about how cute the messages were. It was like daily entertainment for them at this point, and to be honest, he was seriously considering getting a phone to save himself from routine embarrassment, and so he finally could talk with the male more often and set up a date with the older male.  
  
He felt himself smile at the thought of him and Luhan going on a date, and maybe even kissing again - because that was probably the best thing he had ever done in his life, and oh no, were his cheeks going red again? Dammit, but it felt all sparkly and sweet and so _good_ \- and he swore he heard someone coo at him when passed by the many lingering students, his hands pressed against his cheeks to fight the growing redness.  
  
A sudden shadow crossed his line of sight, and he looked to see that Luhan was standing right in front of him, a wide smile on his face. "Well?"  
  
Sehun's face stayed red. "Um... Yes?" Despite slowly getting used to Luhan's intense presence, Sehun's face just couldn't help but flare up in rosy pink whenever the male stood close (and it was something the other male secretly loved about the younger). "I mean, yes, I would love to go on a date with you," Sehun repeated more strongly, nodding his head in emphasis.  
  
Luhan grinned, taking Sehun's hand in his before the male could make a move. "Great! Let's go!" He said, pulling the male along towards the school gates.  
  
Sehun stared at the male wide-eyed, obediently following Luhan's lead. "W-wait, now?"  
  
Luhan nodded enthusiastically, before stopping and turning to the younger. "Unless you want go another day? I mean, I don't mind, but I'm meeting my best friend's boyfriend today, so he suggested a double date, but if you don't want to, that's fine, I'll just go alone-"  
  
"Luhan!" Sehun cut in abruptly, making the older male halt in the middle of his rambling. Luhan looked at him in surprise, having never heard the other yell before. "I'll come," Sehun said, squeezing Luhan's hand in assurance as a smile graced his lips. "I'll come with you."  
  
Luhan let out a relieved sigh and returned the squeeze, smiling back at the younger. "Thank you, Sehun."  
  
Sehun flushed again, but this time he didn't bother hiding it. "You're welcome, Luhan." And with that, he pecked Luhan's nose before he started speed-walking ahead, leaving the older to gape at the spot Sehun was once in.  
  
"Wait, Sehun!" Luhan shouted when he got over the immediate shock and started running after the younger. "The other way!"  
  
xXx  
  
"... And his name is Minseok, by the way."  
  
"Hold on, your best friend's name is Kim Minseok?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Does he have cat-like eyes and look like a dumpling? And also kind of like that girl idol, Sohee?"  
  
"Yeah, exactly! Wait, how do you know? I haven't introduced you two yet, although maybe you've seen him before... Oh yeah, he was at lunch with me the day you gave me your first note."  
  
"He was there? I didn't know that. Huh... Maybe it is him, then."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Oh, did Minseok ever mention the name of his boyfriend to you?"  
  
"Yeah, Wu something. He's Chinese."  
  
"Yifan? Kris Wu Yifan?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so... Sehun, how do you know so much about my best friend's boyfriend?"  
  
"This might be really weird, but I think your best friend is dating my best friend."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah, look."  
  
"Oh my god, that's Minseokie!"  
  
"And that's my best friend, Kris."  
  
"...Sehun, this must be destiny."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your best friend is dating my best friend. We were fated to meet each other and then eventually fall in love and then get married and have children and make love under the stars and do what lovers do, which is to create a family and to have se-"  
  
"Luhan! Stop talking! It's embarrassing!"  
  
"You're blushing again."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Aw... Look at these pink cheeks!"  
  
"S-shut up!"  
  
"Hehe."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
